This is how it should be
by littlewolf123
Summary: The title may be changed later A girl who is a cousin to Neji and Sasuke comes to Konoha. She will be Coteaching Gai's class because the Hokage seems to think his class needs help the most. Don't know what the pairing is going to be. Any suggestions? Disc
1. The Beginning Revised

Summary: Ok, so there were two people in love, but their family didn't really agree on the marriage. So they ran away to the Uchiha clan and had a child. The mother came from the Uchiha clan, Sasuke's mother's sister, and the dad came from the Hyuuga clan. He was from the main family Hiashi's bigger brother. Their child's name was Tomoyo Uchiha Hyuuga. (She adopted her mother's last name as her middle name.) She is somehow the next heir to be the head of the Hyuuga clan so if she returns, Hinata won't be the next head of the family. She has the Sharingan and Byakugan and had been taught how to use it by her parents. She got the hand of it and could now use it well. She is the same age as The Naruto group. Got it so far? (AN: I know that this can't be real but we can pretend, right? If you can't handle it, don't read it. This is a warning.)

Tomoyo reached the outskirts of Konoha. She hadn't visited here for a long time. 5 years to be exact. (AN: Oh yea, lets say that Tomoyo had grown up in the Uchiha clan until their parents moved) She missed this place but she had grown fond of the Sand village as well.

Her best friend Tenmari had been sad to see her go, but happy for her as well. Tomoyo was finally able to go back to Konoha because her parents had died. She was sad but she was a ninja that followed rules so she never showed sadness… in front of people.

She had been crying herself to sleep everyday and soon, she felt better and learned to move on. She was a Jounin, a Missing Nin Hunter. She had to be brave.

As she was walking she heard an all too familiar voice. They sounded like they were fighting and when she got a closer look, she gasped.

"Sasuke-chan?" She asked unbelievingly. Sasuke was fighting with Naruto when he heard an angelic voice hadn't heard for a long time. He turned around and came face to face with his cousin, Tomoyo.

"T-tomoyo- chan, what are you… How did you… why are you…" he was stopped by Tomoyo.

"Jeez, Sasuke, you haven't changed a bit, haven't you?" She said laughing.

"Hey, Sasuke- teme, who is this? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Shut up Dead last." (Can you guess who that was?)

"Why you…"

Suddenly, there was a bang as Kakashi- Sensei made his usual entrance.

"Kakashi- kun!" Said Tomoyo as she hugged him.

"Tomoyo?" Asked Kakashi.

"Why is everyone so surprised that I'm here! I was born here too you know!" She shouted aggravated.

"Gomen-nasai Tomoyo-chan." Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute!" Said Naruto. "How do you know her sensei?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tomoyo Uchiha Hyuuga. I am a Missing Nin Hunter Jounin of the Sand village and now the leaf village. I'm supposed to co-teach one of the classes and I was hoping it was with you guys, but we'll have to see about that." Tomoyo said very quickly.

Tick tock, tick tock. 3 minutes passed and finally all that information got though their heads.

"Wait, how can you be a Jounin, non the less a Missing Nin Hunter when you're the same age as us?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, do you remember when I told you that kids half my age can be stronger than me?" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. "Well, Tomoyo is a good example." Kakashi explained.

"So, basically you're telling me that she is stronger than you?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Kakashi answered calmly.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Hyuuga- san. By the way, do you have any relations to Neji Hyuuga?" She asked.

"Uh, if he's a Hyuuga, than he is my cousin I guess." Tomoyo answered.

"Oh yea, the Hokage wanted us to meet her in the forest in about 30 minutes." Said Kakashi.

"Oh really? Ok then, lets go." Tomoyo said grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him.

"Wait for me!" Shouted Sakura. Inner Sakura: **Damn that brat, trying to steal my Sasuke!**

**Author's Note: How'd you like the story so far? I won't update until I get 20 GOOD reviews. It encourages me to go on. Please try not to contradict too much but I guess it would be helpful to know what I'm doing wrong. Don't worry, I read ALL the Naruto chapters and I am very well updated but I didn't like the plot so I changed it a little bit. We can all have a little room for Imagination, can't we? Please review. K?**


	2. The fight!

Recap:

"_Oh yea, the Hokage wanted us to meet her in the forest in about 30 minutes." Said Kakashi._

"_Oh really? Ok then, lets go." Tomoyo said grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him._

"_Wait for me!" Shouted Sakura. Inner Sakura: **Damn that brat, trying to steal my Sasuke!**_

Ok story starts now!

As they arrived at the forest that the Hokage had destined, they heard voices. "Where's the Hokage?" "Why isn't he here now?" "This is too troublesome." "You should know better then to wait for Kakashi." When they went closer, they saw that all the teams were there, complaining about the late sensei. coughkakashicough

"Yo!" Stated Kakashi as he appeared. Everyone gave him a death glare. "Gomen," he started. "I was going to come on time, really I did. But I met up with an old friend and I just simply lost track of time." "Right…." Coursed everyone. (AN: Surprise surprise! Kakashi actually told the truth but no one believed him.)

"Anyways, now that Kakashi is FINALLY here," said the Hokage, "I have an announcement for you all. I have a good friend named Tomoyo Hyuuga." She saw the surprised reaction to Neji's face as she continued she said, "She'll be assisting Gai sensei because I think he needs the most help." Everyone chuckled as they agreed to that.

"So where is she Hokage- Sama?" One person asked.

"Yes where is she? And who is this Youthful girl in that is burning with youthful fames of fire?" exclaimed Gai.

Everyone's attention suddenly went to Tomoyo. They hadn't noticed her there before and now that they had, naturally, they were curious.

"Well, this is the Tomoyo Hyuuga I was talking about." Said the Hokage. The reaction was immense.

"What?" Said Kiba. "But she's only a little girl. She can't be a sensei!" There were some angry and disbelief whispers that spread. Tsunade was getting irritated. She slammed the tree and it cracked in half.

"Ok, you don't believe me, then I'll prove it to you. Tomoyo, fight Kakashi. This is a real fight so give everything you've got." She said. Tomoyo nodded and got into a fighting stance. She got out her kunai and some needles out of her pack.

"She's a medic- nin! Someone shouted.

"Ready, go!" Yelled Tsunade. Kakashi didn't look bored anymore. He revealed his Sharigan and took out a kunai.

"Aah, the famous Sharigan has revealed itself" Tomoyo joked. "But I also have a secret weapon." She said this while activating her Sharigan as well.

'I thought she was a Hyuuga' Neji thought. 'Why does she have a Sharigan if she's a Hyuuga?

Now, I'm not the world's best explainer of a fight but I did my best rather than simply skipping this part. So if you don't like this skip it. I'll tell you when the fight is over.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Tomoyo yelled as 10 clones appeared behind her.

"Chidori!" Kakashi shouted as he prepared to strike. The Chidori had barely missed her as she threw some thin needles at him. One hit its target as Kakashi began to feel tired. He took out a soldier pill and quickly ate it.

"Those needles wont affect me." He told Tomoyo.

"We'll see." She simply replied. "Katon Ryuuka no jutsu" Tomoyo yelled as she blew fire from her mouth.

"Henge no jutsu" he yelled quickly.

"I guess I can't beat you with these moves." She said as she withdrew her Sharigan. Then she quickly activated her… Byakugan. Neji and Hinata gasped.

"Heh." She smirked. "Prepare to lose Kakashi!" She said as she took her stance.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!" Yelled Kakashi as multiple of fire balls were sent out.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!**"** she shouted. (Heavenly Spin) as she twirled her body like a top. Then when she landed she didn't waste any time. "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" (sixty-four point hands)

Kakashi fell but not before he did his Chidori. As quickly as he could he sent out his Chidori and it hit Tomoyo. Kakashi fell as blood came out of his mouth.

"Tomoyo!" Sasuke called out. When they went to check on Tomoyo, they found out that Tomoyo fell asleep. Everyone was thinking 'she got hit by a Chidori and she fell asleep!'

Ok! The fighting scene has ended!

As Gai carried her everyone made their way out of the forest talking about what just happened. And Tsunade chuckled to herself.

"Things are going to be pretty interesting with her around." She looked at Tomoyo who was drooling a bit but she looked peaceful as the wind gently tousled her hair.


End file.
